Just Friends
by blue-starryeyed-songjay
Summary: Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson. Naturally, they look like a couple, act like a couple, talk like a couple, so of course they- wait, what do you mean they aren't together? Here's to the times they had to say three words. 'We're just friends.' Prompt-fic. ON HIATUS
1. New Directions

**AN: Okay, this plot bunny chased me around my house today. So…yeah. Well, this is my second plot bunny.**

**By the way, feel free to drop by any prompts. **

**Disclaimer: The closest I've got to glee is two glee books for the guitar and clarinet, a picture based on Lea Michele, a piece of paper with glee quotes, a diary full of glee stuff and a magazine with an interview with Lea Michele. So…no. I don't own glee. **

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, K. U OK?<strong>

**Blaine**

_So, you don't type out my name or 'you' but you do type out your name? Dapper._

_K_

**Haters gonna hate.**

_Haters could do a lot worse._

**Where are you?**

_Glee. Rachel's doing her daily solo._

**Where's your choir room?**

_Next to the AV room- why?_

**Thx for info.**

_Blaine, don't try to go all 'gangsta' on me. No text speak either._

**Wish me courage?**

_Am I supposed to say 'Good courage' now?_

**Thanks.**

'Okay, Kurt, who the hell are you texting and is he hot?' Santana smirked. Kurt looked up with a shocked expression. Rachel had finished singing ages ago and everyone had been watching Kurt text Blaine.

'Kurt, as much as I would like to throttle you for not listening to my fabulous rendition of 'Judas', I am very happy for you. I know how amazing it is to be in love and how difficult it must have been to find a fellow gay person who isn't taken.'

'Rachel, as much as I love you, I won't hesitate to shove Santana's ponytail down your throat.' Kurt deadpanned. His phone vibrated, signalling a text and Kurt snatched up his phone and eagerly read the text from Blaine.

**Rachel seems scary. Nice comeback though ;)**

Kurt rolled his eyes, stood up and walked to the door. He stuck his head outside and glared at Blaine.

'Can I come in?' Blaine asked sheepishly.

'With your hands up.' Kurt smiled. Blaine grinned as he threw his hands up in surrender.

'SPPPIIIIEEEESSSS!' Rachel shrieked.

'Kurt, who the hell is this?' Puck demanded.

'A Gargler.' Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

That was when the choir room exploded.

'GUYS!' Mr Schuester shouted. He barely managed to calm the glee club down, before Blaine began to climb onto a chair.

'Oh god, not again.' Kurt mumbled.

'Nude Erections!' Blaine declared.

'Wanky.' Puck commented.

'We're not called the Nude Erections.' Quinn corrected Blaine. 'We're the New Directions.'

'Sorry. New Directions!'

'Do you usually grow really quickly?' Brittany asked.

'No, according to Wes and David, I don't grow at all. As I was saying, I am Blaine Anderson and I am a Warbler. I just want to say…hi.' Blaine flashed everyone a charming grin and all the girls and Kurt melted slightly. The boys, except from Mike, glared at the weird short person who just climbed a chair. He was making them look bad in front of their girlfriends!

'Smooth.' Mike grinned. 'I'm Mike, one of this club's best dancers.'

'Oh.' Blaine said, hopping off the table. 'I'm Blaine and I'm a terrible dancer. I just kind of hop everywhere.'

'Like the Easter Bunny?' Brittany asked.

'Yeah.' Blaine said. 'You're funny.'

'You're hot.' Brittany retorted.

'You're a good dancer.' Blaine smiled.

'Santana's also pretty hot.' Brittany added. Artie frowned. 'So is Artie, but he's more sweet than hot.' (**BARTIE AND BRITTANA.)**

'I know I'm hot.' Santana smirked. 'Brittany's right though, you are pretty hot.' Santana sidled up to Blaine, smiling suggestively and raising an eyebrow.

'Wanna do the dirty?' She asked.

'Oh shit,' Blaine choked. 'Why does this always happen to me?'

Rachel glared at Santana. 'Santana, stop fraternizing with the enemy. You too, Kurt.'

'Rach, I love you and all that, but can you use words I understand?' Finn asked.

'Rachel, I think I'm going to carry on 'fraternizing with the enemy'.' Kurt said lazily. 'After all, he is helping me with my problems.'

'Hey, hobbit. You didn't answer my question.' Santana said, interrupting the sudden silence.

Blaine pulled out a pair of pink sunglasses and put them on. 'Sorry, but I'm not really attracted to you. Well, your gender in particular.'

Santana smirked.

'Damn, all the sexy ones are gay.'

'I'll take that as a compliment.' Kurt and Blaine said at the same time.

'Blaine, as lovely as it was to meet you, would you mind vacating the premises?' Rachel asked.

'Sure. Kurt, coming?'

'Wouldn't miss it for the world.' Kurt grinned. He took Blaine's arm and they both smiled at each other.

'Are you guys, like, dating?' Finn asked.

'We're just friends!' Kurt said.

When they left the room, Mercedes smiled.

'All right! I'm starting a betting pool- when will Klaine happen? Place your bets _here!_' Mercedes laughed.

There was a moment of silence, before everyone began to place their bets.

'Why aren't you participating?' Quinn asked Mercedes.

'Are you joking, white girl? Kurt's gonna tell me when they get together. I just know it.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As I was saying before, you are WELCOME to drop by any prompts. But no flames. Save the flaming for homophobes.<strong>


	2. Jeremiah

**AN: GUYS! I AM ON HOLIDAY. Okay?**

**Yay, such a positive response! **

**Disclaimer: I am not Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

><p>'Was it too much?' Blaine asked. Kurt's face said it all. 'It was too much.'<p>

Jeremiah walked towards Kurt with a surly expression. 'Why did you let your boyfriend serenade me with an innuendo laced song?'

Blaine and Kurt blinked in shock. 'We're just friends.' They said at the same time.

'Yeah,' Jeremiah said. 'Right. Look, I don't know you guys that well, but I think you too have serious relationship problems.'

'Okay, I'm going to assume your gay because of the mop-head you call hair. I'm also going to assume you will tell my _best friend_,' Kurt ranted, placing emphasis on the word 'friend', 'if you'll go out with him or not. He's embarrassed himself-'

'Hey!'

'It's true. I was saying, Blaine's embarrassed himself in front of hundreds of shoppers ho want to get away from their horny husbands and you better give him an answer. Now go talk like the civilized children you are.' Kurt shoved Blaine towards Jeremiah and walked off to supervise Nick and Jeff.

Blaine smiled sheepishly at Jeremiah and said, 'Jeremiah. Will you-'

'No. You got me fired.'

'Oh thank goodness,' Blaine sighed. 'No offense, but I thought that since you were gay-'

'No-one knows I'm gay.'

'Oh. I thought that since you were gay and I'm gay, we could have a…gay valentines day.'

'Why didn't you go with that blue eyed guy who looks like a vampire from Twilight?'

'He does _not _look like a vampire from Twilight!'

'He does. Pale skin, amazingly hot, good body…'

'Okay. Maybe he does look slightly like a vampire from Twilight.'

'Why didn't you ask _him?_'

'He's just a friend.'

'Please. Just a friend, my ass. He likes you. Go for it.'

'It's not that easy. He's emotionally fragile.'

'Did you see the way he snapped at me? That vamp is not fragile.'

'He's received a death threat, his mother's died, he's been bullied his whole life and his first crush called him a fag.'

'True love conquers all.'

'He's got a very protective family.'

'Uh-huh.'

'His father would happily rip out the throat of anyone who'd look at Kurt the wrong way.'

'Minor complication.'

'Besides, I'm not even sure if I like him or not.'

Jeremiah smiled. 'If I asked Kurt out, how would you feel?'

Blaine grimaced. 'Jealous, sad and angry.' He answered truthfully.

'Now you have your answer.'

* * *

><p>'What did you ever see in him?' Kurt asked Blaine.<p>

'The fact that he was gay.'

'I thought it was the fact that his hair looks startlingly like a badly made curtain and you have a thing for furniture.'

'Oh, very funny.'

'Or maybe because you both have awful hair.'

'Kurt,' Blaine said seriously. 'You do not want to see my hair with no gel.'

Wes and David appeared and they slung their arms around one half of Klaine- Wes around Kurt and David around Blaine.

'Hey, afrodo.'

'Afrodo?' Kurt asked.

'Blaine has an afro and he's sho-'

'BLAINE HAS AN AFRO?' Kurt shrieked.

'Yeah.' The foursome walked off, but Wes suddenly stopped and turned around. He started shouting to try and get the Warblers attention, but most of them were too busy playing Tag.

Kurt stuck his fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly. The Warblers all span around and turned to face Kurt.

'Assemble!' Kurt shouted in a manly voice and the Warblers all lined up neatly.

* * *

><p>Jeremiah laughed as he got into his car.<p>

_We're just friends. _

Yeah. Right.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I updated this earlier than I thought. WOOHOO<strong>**！**


	3. Drunk

**AN: Well. Erm. Please don't kill me for updating this late. ._.**

** Italics are Finn's thoughts.**

**Okay, using my first prompt! Yaaaaayyyy! It's from klainebowsgalore- loving the screen name- and it's set during BIOTA. _During biota, both boys are drunk and Blaine spins the bottle and it lands on Kurt and they start making out. When Finn asks if their together, they respond just friends and make out again :D_**

**I actually wrote the whole chapter on a piece of paper somewhere then I lost it. ._. And then, I finished the chapter, clicked save, lost internet. GARGH.**

** AND A HAPPY NEW YEAAR.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Glee belongs to Fox.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Of course the bottle had to land on his step-brother<em>, Finn thought. _Of course the bottle had to be spun by the stepbrother's crush._

Life was so unfair for an overprotective 16 year old.

Finn watched as Blaine shouted an incoherent song lyric- 'I KISSED A BOYYYY...THE WAY YOU TURN ME OFF'- and grabbed an extremely drunk Kurt. (He had to remember Kurt's a 'spill-your-secrets' drunk and that he has to explain the drunk _boy _archetypes to Rachel later on.)

The kiss deepened and Finn huffed. He hated being the designated driver. The last time he was one, Puck got his girlfriend pregnant. _At least he apologised._

'WANKY!' Santana yelled. 'WHY DON'T YOU KISS ME LIKE THAT, SAM? IS IT BECAUSE YOU STILL LOVE BLONDIE? YOU STILL LOVE HER! ADMIT IT!'

Sam quickly kissed her, effectively shutting her up. Finn rolled his eyes and turns to face Kurt and Blaine.

Who were still kissing.

With grinding involved.

Oh dear Grilled Cheesus.

* * *

><p>Spin the Bottle ended quickly after Kurt and Blaine- still grinding and making out- somehow ended up in Finn's lap.<p>

'This is awkward.' Finn mumbled. Kurt stopped kissing Blaine, who leaped onto Kurt's neck and began blowing raspberries.

'I assume because the altitude is different where you are...' Kurt slurred. 'Hey, hey, hey, Finny, Finnyyyy...'

'You guys are still just friends, right?' Finn asked. Kurt nodded, slapping Blaine on the head.

'Stop raspberrying me.' Kurt scolded. Blaine looked up to Kurt and pulled out his puppy-dog eyes. Kurt rolled off Finn's lap and began tickling Blaine mercilessly.

'WHY AREN'T YOU GUYS MAKING OUT? I'M NOT TURNED ON NOW!' Santana sobbed loudly. 'I HAVEN'T BEEN TURNED ON IN HALF AN HOUR? SAM! MAKE OUT WITH ME!'

_At least Samtana and Klaine are getting laid. _Finn slapped himself. Thinking up couple names for Kurt and Blaine wasn't going to help them in the morning. Being hungover and having made out with your best friend with grinding involved would be pretty crappy, Finn reasoned.

'Stop!' Finn commanded Kurt. He glared at Kurt threateningly, before remembering.

Kurt's bitch-glare could- quite possibly- kill someone with fright.

Which was what Finn Hudson was feeling right now.

'It feels nice.' Kurt replied. 'So I'll carry on.'

Kurt continued tickling Blaine, and Finn slapped himself again. What the hell was wrong with him?

'Imma make you stop,' Blaine slurred. 'I'll find a way, you devious person, you...ooh, I have an i-idea...'

Blaine kissed Kurt and once again, they begin making out.

'Is that TONGUE?' Finn shrieked. 'Okay, no no no.' He ripped the couple apart.

'Blaine, why don't you sit down?' Finn asked. Blaine stood there for a while, then eventually found a chair and began dancing on it.

'Kurt,' Finn said, placing his hands on Kurt's shoulders. 'You're drunk. You're only drunk because Puckerman spiked the punch with vodka. Lots and lots of vodka.'

'VOOODDDKKKKAAAAAAAA.' Kurt repeated.

'Yeah, vodka. So, stop making out with Blaine.'

'Because we're jut friends. But what if I don't want to be just frieeends? I wanna be his boyfriend!' Kurt pouted.

'Soon, okay, Kurt?'

'Finnnnnyyyy,' Kurt mumbled.

'What?'

'Don't tell Blaine,' Kurt whispered. 'But I kinda love himmm.'

'What? What? I don't like Blaine.' Finn said quickly. 'Do you really want to go into a relationship with Blaine with your brother's disapproval?'

Kurt promptly passed out.

* * *

><p>'What. The. Hell.' Kurt glared at Puck. 'You spiked the goddamn punch.'<p>

'You made out with Blaine.' Puck retorted, his face stuck in the toilet. 'Don't judge me.'

Kurt paled and turned to Finn for confirmation.

'Nah, you guys just kissed during Spin the Bottle,' Finn lied. 'You guys are just friends.'

'Just friends...' Kurt echoed.

They didn't know Blaine was behind the door, listening to their conversation. They didn't know Blaine remembered everything about last night.

They didn't know Blaine wasn't drunk last night.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger? (I'm not writing a sequel to this chapter. Enough WIPs and plot bunnies.)<strong>

** Happy New Year, you guys. :D**


	4. Sam!

**So...if I do write a follow-up to the previous chapter, it's going to be angsty, I suppose. **

**Prompt from Violethillbeautiful! I must admit, I flailed when I saw the name. *eyebrow raise***

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

* * *

><p><em>'Dad? How did you and Papa get together?'<em>

_'You really want to know?'_

_'We wouldn't have asked you if we didn't want to know.'_

_'David? What's wrong?'_

_'They want to know how we got together, Sam.'_

_'Oh! You tell the story!'_

_'Okay. It started with a homework session and your uncle Kurt wanted pizza. We all knew who the pizza delivery boy was...'_

* * *

><p>'Sam? What are you doing here?'<p>

'I'm delievering a pizza. Why are you here?'

'Wes needed help with his French revision. He's too scared of my dad to come to my house and revise there and he spends the majority of his time at Dalton. Why are you delivering pizzas?'

'That's classified infomation.'

* * *

><p>Blaine pouted as he saw Kurt and Sam talking intimately. He had a sneaky suspicion that Sam was confessing his feelings and that-<p>

Oh. They were hugging. Well, it wasn't as if they had kissed...right? Oh god, had they kissed yet?

Not that Blaine was jealous. Of course not. He just wanted the best for Kurt. As a friend. Totally.

'He's pouting.' Wes noticed.

'It's bad. Very bad.' David mock gasped.

'Just wait till he cranks out the Harry Potter quotes.'

'That's the worst.'

'Shut up.' Blaine mumbled.

'Oooh, wait until he says 'Shut up, you bloody bastard'.' David laughed. The duo fist-bumped.

'But seriously, dude. Why are you so...' Wes began.

'Mopey?'

'Mopey. Why are so so mopey?'

'Kurt's got a boyfriend.'

Wes and David shared knowing looks, nodding.

'You figured it out. Now, go confess your feelings to him.'

Blaine frowned, turning to Wes and David.

'Why would I do that? It's none of my business.'

'Blaine, if you really feel that way, it kind of is.' Wes said, staring at him.

'Since when is my feelings concerning their relationship their business?'

'WHEN YOU DISCOVERED YOU LOVE KURT, THAT'S WHEN!' David bellowed, his hands reaching up to pull his hair. Then he remembered. He was bald.

'We're just friends. I don't like Sam's sudden appearance and love for Kurt.'

Wes sighed, flopping on Blaine's bed. 'I give up.'

* * *

><p>Wes stormed into David's room. A loud shriek came from his bed. Sighing, Wes switched on the light to reveal a Batman onesie clad David who appeared to be avidly reading the Hunger Games, judging by the amount of tissues by his bed and the familiar cover of the Mockingjay pin.<p>

'Who died now?'

'Finnick,' David sobbed.

'Blow your nose and get dressed. We need to sort out the Kurt, Blaine and Sam problem.'

* * *

><p>Wes dramatically threw the doors open to a random dorm room. There was a groan and a thumping of the bed and Wes paled, before knocking loudly.<p>

'Sam? Can you...wait outside a second?' he asked. A head popped out from underneath the bed covers.

'My name,' he whispered, 'is Sammy. Not Sam.'

'Wrong dorm!' Wes shouted, before shutting the door hastily.

David chuckled and leaned against the wall, falling and landing on his back. The door to Kurt's dorm was unlocked, Wes realised. He stepped over David's body and rapped his knuckles against the hard wooden door.

'Kurt?'

'Mousturizing!' Kurt yelled.

The duo stood awkwardly, shifting from one foot to another. Kurt walked out of the bathroom, his hair floppy. David gasped.

'Your hair.'

'I know. It's like, 10 o'clock at night. Why are you guys here?'

Wes took a deep breath. 'AreyoudatingSamEvans?'

It was just awkward that Sam walked in at that moment.

'Yeah?' he asked. Kurt shook with rage.

_Oh dear god. I'm dead, _Wes and David both thought together.

'No. We are not dating.'

'So why do you two act suspiciously close?' David asked. 'Are you FWB?'

'FWB?'

'Friends with benefits.'

'NO!' Kurt hissed. 'God, no! I'm helping him out!'

'Oh, that's what we're calling it.' Wes nodded.

'No, seriously guys.' Sam said calmly. 'I'm in a really bad situation now, so I need to room with someone really shortly and Kurt was the only one I thought I could tell. He was really nice to me.'

'I just gave you a haircut, Sam. I threaten Wes with one practically everyday. I would with David, but you know, he's _bald._'

'Wait, so you aren't dating?' David asked.

'Yeah. I wouldn't do that and besides, Kurt's with Blaine.'

'Who told you that?' Kurt asked sharply.

'Them.' Sam gestured towards Wes and David.

Kurt frowned, before turning towards them. He arched an eyebrow.

'We're. Just. Friends.' Kurt spat out, eyeing the evil duo that was Wevid evilly.

'Really?' Sam turned around and cocked his head. 'I thought you two were dating.'

'Friends.' Blaine said airily, walking into the room. 'Just friends.'

'It's annoying how many people think we're dating.' Kurt added.

'Exactly. Two gay people can be friends and not necessarily in a relationship.'

Kurt nodded in agreement. 'I hate the stereotype that gays date _any _breathing thing. You here for the movies?'

Wes frowned, David stepped back slightly and Sam seemed to be avidly listening. The three seemed slightly confused.

'I think we should leave.' Sam whispered to the other two, who avidly agreed. They crept out of the room quietly.

'I need to go to bed- the acapella version of 'Digital Love' isn't going to write itself.' Wes said before hurrying down the corridor. David and Sam looked at the retreating figure curiously.

'We did Digital Love last week.' David stated. Sam nodded.

_Awkward,_ David thought.

'Do you want to come to my room?'

'Sure!' Sam agreed quickly. 'What do you want to do?'

'Well,' David shrugged, 'I was reading the Hunger Games.'

'Who died?' Sam asked.

'Rue.'

'I'm up to that bit! Man, I cried so hard.'

'Wanna read it together?'

'Yeah!'

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel is in a relationship with Blaine Anderson.<strong>

_**You and 13 others like this.**_

**Rachel Berry: How?**

**Mercedes Jones: Tell me the story!**

**Puckerman: You take care of my boy, Blaine.**

**Kurt Hummel: I don't think it's any of your business how Blaine and I got together.**

**Blaine Anderson: PM me and I'll tell you.**

**Kurt Hummel: Blaine!**

**Blaine Anderson: What? Someone's going to tell.**

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson: It was really all thanks to Sam, in a way. When you three left the room, I got the movie I needed from Kurt and I kinda sat him down. We had a long talk and...I may have kissed him.<strong>

**Wes Montgomery: Get some.**

**Blaine Anderson: Not there yet.**

**Wes Montgomery: You have a lovely date with Kurt and your hand today then.**

* * *

><p><em>'And kids, that's the story of how the epicness of Klaine happened.'<em>

_'Dad, we wanted to know how you and Papa got together though.'_

_'Oh- we bonded over Rue's death. Duh.'_


End file.
